Surprise, Surprise!
by Darkness Takes Over
Summary: A birthday. The time for celebration and joy, which is what Maggie had. But when she falls asleep, she gets a surprise that doesn't give her much to celebrate. [::One shot:: Please read and review]


**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own NOES or any of the characters that appear in this story…

**SUMMARY**: Birthday. The time for celebration and joy, which is what Katherine/Maggie had. But when she falls asleep, she gets a surprise that doesn't give her much to celebrate.

**Surprise, Surprise!**

Too much drink is what Maggie Burroughs had, way too much. Tracy and Doc had warned her that she was indulging in far too much alcoholic cocktails that her body could handle. But she didn't particularly care as this was her day, where the alcohol would flow freely and she could relax and enjoy herself. After all it was her birthday. Another year had past, another step closer to having wrinkles and grey hair. She had to drown this realisation out someway and what better way to do it than getting drunk?

She sighed as she slumped down on her bed. The only sound in her bedroom was the repetitive sounds of her hiccupping due to devouring her alcoholic beverages a _little_ too quickly. God only knew how much she had drunk that evening, seeing as she quickly loss count. Her weary body sagged against the soft mattress of her bed as she groaned softly, her stomach letting out a loud deep rumble. She didn't have the energy to rush to the bathroom again to vomit up more remains of her food from this evening, so when the rumbling subsided she couldn't help but smile in relief.

Another reason for her smile was the gifts she had gotten from her mother and friends. It quite simply made her day, being with the ones she cared for and loved. Her slim hands pulled the cream covers around herself as she rested her head on the soft pillow, allowing her eyes to slowly close. Unluckily for Maggie she was going to receive one _last_ surprise and it won't give her much concern to be thankful.

**x x x x**

Thick mist covered Elm Street. Outside of 1428 Elm Street in the middle of the road a bed materialised with Maggie deep in slumber, oblivious to the fact that the remainder of her birthday was going to be a disaster.

Maggie shivered and yanked the covers even higher around her neck. "Damn window" she growled as a gust of wind blew over her bed, fluttering the sheets. Her head turned slightly to the right, where her eyes opened to stare in bewilderment at her old dilapidated house as it lurked before her through the mist that began to fade away. She blinked and snorted softly, closing her eyes. "Nah…too much drink that's all"

Soft voices of children commenced to sing the jump rope song while the whipping of the rope as it was being turned quickly started. Maggie covered her face with her hands and mumbled loudly, "Oh…fuck. Don't let this happen. Not on this day…not on my birthday! Please"

She pushed herself up on bed and peeked through her fingers to glare in dread at the kids as they finished singing the infamous song that haunted the dreams and nightmares of the children on Elm Street. Maggie had expected the children to continue singing that song again, but instead they delved into a haunting rendition of '_Happy Birthday_'.

Her feet kicked off the covers and she swiftly stood from the bed, staring shockingly at her surroundings. This just wasn't happening to her. "Why me? Why does this have to happen to me?" she hissed to herself. Smoke filled her nostrils as the bed began to smoulder behind her. Whirling around she gazed at the mattress that was now covered in flames that spelt out. 'GO INTO THE HOUSE'

She folded her arms across her chest, sighing loudly. "Argh. Damn it" she whispered and turned back to the house, marching towards the opened door in rage. There was no way he was going to destroy her special day, no way in hell.

The hallway was dimly lit. Streamers hung from the ceiling, busted balloons were scattered about the worn old carpet. A huge birthday banner was pinned to the back wall of the living room. Maggie sniffed the stale air and slowly twisted her head towards a long wooden dining table that was covered in white dining cloth. Several plates were dotted about the table; all of them had remains of food. She reached out to lift up a food-smeared hanky to reveal numerous insects slithering over several crumbled sandwiches. She shrieked and jerked back cringing in revulsion, "Urgh…that is disgusting"

The floorboards creaked behind her followed by a hoarse hiss that bounced off the walls. "Surprise!"

She breathed deeply and whirled around to face Freddy as he loomed at the entrance to the kitchen. He held up a party popper and pulled the string, allowing a loud 'pop' to sound followed by several red and green streamers that exploded out of the small container. Maggie crossed her arms over her chest, clearly not amused.

Freddy clicked his blades and stalked over to her, grinning. "Happy birthday Kat. Can Daddy give the birthday girl a birthday kiss?"

Shaking her head rapidly, Maggie immediately snapped. "Uh-uh. No you can't give me a damn birthday kiss" He stopped a few feet from her, eyes narrowed in disapproval of her tone of voice. "What am I doing here? Or actually what are YOU doing in my dream?"

He shrugged his shoulders, glaring back at his daughter. "To help you celebrate your birthday…well the rest of it"

Maggie snorted in disbelief, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "Huh…it's a miracle you remembered!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" he spat fiercely, taking a step towards her. Eyes flaring with slight rage.

"Nothing. Just let me wake up"

Freddy shook his head, growling lowly. "No. I won't"

She raised an eyebrow, "Why not?"

"I'm…going to celebrate your birthday with you" he hissed softly. She stared back at him in astonishment. "Well, I've done my celebrating today. Right?"

His patience was wearing thin, any minute he would snap and lunge for her. "You're nothing but an ungrateful brat. Here is me…trying to be…nice" he started spitting the word 'nice' out in disgust, "and here you are throwing it back in my face!"

She calmly stepped forward, locking eyes with his. "Well…you've had plenty of chances to celebrate with me on my other birthdays. What about my 13th, 16th, 18th or 21st? Huh?"

He snorted, pointing a blade at her. "Well, I was _dead_ you know"

Maggie grunted in pure shock, "Don't give me that excuse. You still are dead and now you're here in my dream. Why now?"

"I thought that after our little meetings in them counselling sessions with that nutty Higginass lady and that vacation we went on that boat full of fag…" he began. But Maggie quickly interrupted, correcting him. "Gay men"

He closed his eyes, heaving a long sigh. "OK. Gay men. I believed that our relationship had improved…a bit"

Silence lingered. Maggie couldn't believe her ears. He had believed their fragile relationship had improved. "Improved? In case it had escaped your demented mind, I had disputes with you every single day on that cruise! It was the most unpleasant vacation that I have ever been on!"

He chuckled darkly. It sure had been entertaining on that trip.

"So that is all you wanted to say? Happy birthday?" she hissed, hoping that it was.

A mischievous grin grew on his face. "Also…Daddy wants to have a little party with you. A drink to toast your special day" He gestured behind his back to the kitchen table where two small whiskey glasses and huge bottle of liquor was laid out. Maggie licked her lips, becoming nervous. "What?"

"C'mon" he replied, beckoning her over with a single blade as he walked over to one of the seats. She slowly pursued him and stood before the other chair that was pulled out for her. Eyeing the bottle apprehensively, she shook her head. "Um…I think I had too much drink today. I'm not in the mood for anymore"

"Just sit!" barked Freddy, growling loudly. He glared at her. She was just like her mother, never satisfied. Maggie blinked in shock and quickly sat down, "OK. Keep your hat on"

He sneered at her, not liking the last remark. Maggie watched as he poured out the contents of the bottle into the two glasses. The colour of the drink was a light brown, and the smell made her want to be sick. "Um, so where's the food?" she asked softly, taking a quick glance back into the living room at the remaining crumbs of food.

She looked back at Freddy who averted his gaze from her face, shrugging his shoulders. Maggie crossed her arms, becoming impatient at his lack of response. "So, where is it?"

"OK…I got a little hungry" he began. A sick grin spread upon his burnt face and he tapped the table in delight with his blades thinking of what had happened earlier, "Oh and yes. Some little kids fell asleep that I've been terrorising as of late. Sweet little girls they were too. Triplets! I offered them some food…but not before I put some poison in it first! Killed the little whores!"

Maggie gulped, stunned. "What?"

He giggled madly, smiling insanely. "Anyway…I left you the cake!"

"That was nice of you" she growled scornfully and looked at the dark brown chocolate cake. It had cream splattered around the edges, but huge chunks of the cake were missing as though some person or persons had been at it. "Um…the cake isn't whole"

Freddy glanced at the cake, "Yeah. Well, one of the kids took a bit"

She nodded and scrunched her face up in disgust as she looked closely in the centre of the decimated cake. "Oh gross! What is that?" She pointed shakily at a piece of flesh protruding from the centre of the cake.

Freddy leaned forward eyeing the flesh with wonder, then laughed raucously. "It's just that one of the little brats was being too greedy, so I chopped off her fingers! I forgot to take that finger out of the cake"

He plucked the blood smeared finger out of the cake with his blades, drips of the crimson liquid trickled into the centre of the food. Maggie turned away quickly, trying not to gag. "That is disgusting. I think I'm going to be sick"

He grinned wickedly and cut deep into the remaining part of the cake, offering her it. "So…you want a bite?"

"I'm not eating that!" she hissed, turning away in repugnance.

He placed the blood splattered cake back on the plate and then turned his attention towards her glass of liquor that was untouched. "So you going to drink it or what?" he snapped, glaring at her.

She glanced down at the glass, eyeing the contents with caution and terrifying wonder. "OK" Her slim hand wrapped around the cool glass, raising it to her face where she took a quick sniff of the aroma that caused her to cough softly. She knocked it back and gasped loudly at the taste as it hit the taste buds on her slick tongue. Sputtering, she finally managed to croak out, "What the hell is in it?"

He smiled, "A little cocktail I made up. Vodka, brandy, whiskey and tequila!"

Maggie's face went white with alarm, "W-what?"

His smile grew, "Oh and yes. I put cyanide in it too"

She coughed loudly and spit onto the floor, "You what?" Her head jerked up to meet his steel blue eyes that sparkled impishly. "Only joking"

Quickly she pushed the glass away. "I don't want it now"

"Why not?" he asked, voice tight with anger.

She straightened up, her voice hoarse as she uttered. "I can barely speak"

Freddy flicked his blades at the table making a six-pack of beer appear. "How about a beer then?"

"You trying to get me drunk?" she asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

He smirked, "Maybe. So…what did they get you?"

"They have names you know" sneered Maggie.

He grunted, "OK. The bitch and the bastard"

Her mouth popped open, anger swelling through her body as she clenched her fists. "What did you call them?"

"Well…they are a bitch and a bastard, aren't they?" he growled, giving her a devilish grin. She leaned forward in her seat, "No, they are not! Tracy and Doc are my friends. Right? Get used to it" she grabbed the liquor bottle, sneering at him "or you will have to get used to this bottle being stuck up somewhere the sun doesn't shine!"

"Ooh, you're scaring me! Not" he hissed sarcastically.

Maggie slammed the bottle on the table and turned her body away from him, now extremely annoyed. "Did you not get me a present?"

"No" he muttered bluntly.

She twisted her head back to him, eyes wide in shock. "What? You can't have a party without a present!"

"In my world you can"

Maggie growled softly and crossed her arms over her chest. "Damn it"

"Why are you so damn huffy and angry? You should be grateful that I did all of this for YOU" he snarled, motioning at the effort that he had done to make the room more suitable for a party.

Snorting loudly, Maggie glared at him. "You should know that I'm always this way around YOU. You make me feel this way, and for all of this!" she waved at the mess in the living room. "It's a shambles. The food? There is none left. I've got the leftovers haven't I? Unless the insects have ate them by now. And the cake…well it's gross"

A low snarl left Freddy's lips, "Well Katherine, you should have gone to bed earlier and then you could have gotten some food"

"If I knew that I was going to get this surprise, I would have stayed awake! Somehow. It still baffles me that we're related. I mean we have absolutely nothing in common!"

Thinking this over, Freddy pointed a blade at his daughter. "We could have had something in common…killing children. If things had turned out differently"

She closed her eyes in aggravation, opening them to glare icily into his eyes. "Don't you start that again about me telling the authorities! Get over it!"

His chair flipped back as he jerked to his feet, rage taking over. "Don't get cheeky with me Katherine"

She calmly stood, avoiding his murderous gaze. "Look, just wake me up. Please"

Freddy took a deep breath, "First I have to give you your surprise"

She blinked, so he did have a present of her. But would it be a pleasant one? "Um…what is it?"

His blades rubbed against his burnt chin, "I was going to give you a little guide on how to be a child killer…" She gazed at him, growling in disgust and listened as he continued. "Then I thought, maybe not. So I got you something else…it's in your old room"

Curious took over her as she raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

He smiled naughtily and nodded, "Yeah…now go and see it"

She began to walk towards the hallway, but stopped turning back to him. "Are you coming?"

"No…got work to do" he replied, spraying his talons out wide.

She bleakly nodded, "OK"

"Away you go Kat, you're going to love your surprise," he murmured, smiling cunningly at her. She slowly nodded, wondering why he was smiling that way. It must be something to do with the present.

Her feet quickly carried her up the stairs towards her old bedroom. It was dimly lit with the moon shining through the gaps in the wood covering the cobwebbed window.

Maggie's gaze flickered from the side dresser to the bed, where she had expected the gift to be. But the room was empty. Just filled with broken toys and other ruined furniture. "OK…where is it?" she called out to the darkness of the hallway. Hoping for some sort of answer from him.

The door to the built in wardrobe slowly creaked open, startling the woman who swirled around to face it. She gulped nervously, edging towards the darkness that engulfed inside of the wardrobe. The outline of a 3-foot box was barely made out as she stopped a few feet from it, eyeing it with caution. She screamed as the door to the room slammed loudly behind her. Gasping she twisted back to the box that was ripped apart by something inside of it.

Maggie's mouth popped open in surprise and then dread at the small psychotic killer doll that was Chucky as he hobbled out of the box, eyes alight with glee as he alluringly gazed at her.

"Oh my god. Dad. Let me out of here" she shrieked, stumbling back to the locked door. She gasped as several more Chucky dolls materialised a few feet from her, all of them edging towards her, repeating over and over again. "Hey babe!"

Maggie shook her head with venom. This just wasn't happening. Chucky was supposed to be kidnapped by Randy.

A loud insane cackle boomed out from all around, "Surprise, surprise Kat!"

Her body pressed against the wall, kicking at the dolls that continued to stalk towards her. But there were too many of them, as more appeared every second. As the Good Guy dolls reached her legs, she let out a thunderous scream.

Her body jerked up in bed, eyes snapping open. "Damn it" Slowly she wiped away the trickles of sweat from her brow. What a surprise that was, one that she wouldn't forget for a long time.


End file.
